warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thrandasil Swiftwind
Thrandasil Swiftwind is the Greenmyst Dragon Aspect and the self-proclaimed leader of the Greenmyst Defenders. He is also a member of the Wyrmrest Accord =Bio= Having been abandoned as a whelp Thrandasil was taken into care of Green Dragons, he was usually teased and joked about being an odd-one-out. He took a liking to his surrogate brothers and sisters, it was until, however, when he came of the age to be an adult Dragon, he was told that the family he was so used to wasn't his real family, the fact immediately crushed his spirits and heart. But learning that he was of another Dragonflight, he left home in search of others, he only found seven in the whole Greenmyst Islands, finding only mortals at the moment, curious of how mortals would battle, he took the form of a Night Elf and started learning. It wasn't long until he served as a warrior for the Darnassian Army, but he was often looked down upon for possessing destructive magic, he was later kicked out in fear from the Night Elves, thinking that he could possibly forge contact with Sargaras and start another Sundering and allow the Burning Legion to attack Darnassius. Thrand later on, returned to the Islands and looked for his family, finding five, including a broodmate. They searched for caves far and wide afterwards, most being too small, and the ones suitable were inhabited by wild or territorial creatures. The Scarlet Crusade never took kindly to find Dragons living in a cave they were thinking of making their base inside of, there came reports of Dragons making an nest in the cave, this reports spread to Rogues, the Rogues spread it to their friends, their friends spread it about like wildfire, eventually coming to the other Dragonflights. The Accord, curious about these rather odd Dragons, sent one of their own to see what's happened. The Greenmyst Dragons were invited to be part of the Dragonflights' Coalition, half of which, actually came, the rest refused and were not seen again. Being trained under Malygos the Spellweaver, Thrand was an ambitious student, but he'd often slack during Malygos' training lessons, much to the Blue Dragon Aspect's Contempt, he would cast an arcane explosion near Thrand's ear to wake him up and make him stay awake, Thrand learned many of the magic he was given an opportunity to be taught and would become largely experienced in casting the arcane arts like never before. He was saddened when Malygos decided to war against the magic-wielding mortals and ran from the Nexus thinking that Malygos would kill him as well, as he was a magic-wielder. Thrandasil never really found much to do upon being, named by Alexstrasza, the Greenmyst Dragon Aspect, despite his name, he never really looked mighty or fearsome, he'd spend his days just slacking, sleeping, much to everyones' contempt and discontent. It's shown that he loves to sleep (possibly a trait from being part of the Green Dragon family) usually being teased by the drakes and even some dragons of the Coalition, having been usually slacking though, created interest in some. Especially one traitor to the Blue Dragonflight. Thrand knew nothing of his friends, so the Blue Dragoness took advantage, claiming she was cold and needed warmth. Thrand enveloped his wing over her, attempting to keep her warm, this was a showing factor that Thrand did care for the coalition, just usually lazy and not given orders and not knowing what the task of the Greenmyst Dragons would be. The Blue Dragoness' name was Anexraszagosa, and she would become his first consort, Thrand and Anexra have had a (Currently unhatched) brood, but after which, Thrand was still a slacker, but during a day where he decided to do something and led the Eartherns in an assault against the Iron Dwarves of Yogg'Saron, Anexra decided that he was not a suitable mate and decided to tell Alystrasza and Chronalis to tell Thrand that she's cutting off ties, not willing to do so herself. Thrand was devastated by the message and lied down in an upset manner, the Earthens asking for more commands, Thrand ignored them. Alystrasza was worried and wished to comfort him back at the Temple, he coldly refused and would just look off into the distance...either that or sleep. A member of the Red Dragonflight came and joined the Temple, cold and lost, afraid as well. She was very cold and needed warmth, Thrand confusedly allowed her to be under his wing, the two have a short relationship, but she went missing and never returned to the Temple, she was later reported dead, Thrand's heart was broken again.. Alystreasza again, tried to comfort him, he coldly declined, it was later that she gave up on him and would then find another mate. Thrand looked off into the distance, and in secret, went to the Nexus and explored it, Malygos, an old teacher and mentor found him wandering in the area, Malygos tried convincing his former pupil to join him against the other Dragonflights. Thrand, remembering his family, Anexra, and being named the Aspect of the Greenmyst Dragons, refused. Malygos, angry, clashed with Thrand a short bit, only for a band of mortals to interrupt by freeing a prisoner. Thrand flew back, distraught and upset, only to find a Blue Dragon was flying along side him, his wings were frozen in seconds and he crashed down into the ice floor. He later woke up, finding a Blue Dragoness tending to his wounds, he asked if it was Anexra, but it wasn't, it was another Blue Dragonflight traitor, having knowledge of plans from the Blue Dragonflight, she said that, with help of magic, she'd put him back to the Temple, and she'd be seeing him there, Thrand was teleported back to the temple. The Dragoness was true to her saying, she revealed her name and was curious about Thrand's healing process, but she was followed by a band of assassins and Dragon Hunters, Thrand, despite wounded, chose to fight, shooting down their ship with an arcane barrage, it put a lot of strain into his heart though, the Dragoness was very concerned, yet flattered by his defense for her. She later would ask why would he do such a thing, he started that he was defending the accord and not her. Cyani thought of the comment as a cover up to avoid having his attraction shown. Later on, Thrand was found out about, Cyani wasn't saddened by why he chose to avoid showing his feelings, as Cyani was like him, alone, yet powerful. She would later try to find room, she would under Thrand's wing, the two eventually became consorts and would be the closest of friends. Cyani and Thrand would, to this date, rebuild the Greenymyst Dragonflight. Thrand later on would lead forces against the Scourge, seeing it as the main threat to the Greenmyst Dragonflight, and would fight against Frost Wyrms. He would then fight the Frost Queen, but he would lose and mortals would finish his job. Thrand returned, greiviously wounded and sickly. After finding out something was wrong, Anexragosa, Cyanigosa, Chronalis, Varratackaz, Alystrasza, and an unknown Green Dragon decided to save Thrandasil from his declining health from a disease he contracted during the fight with the Scourge, they needed to magically fortify, purify, and enhance his heart, which was decaying on the inside and slowly killing him. The six agreed to use their power to form the Heart of the Wyrmrest Temple, which rests inside of Thrand to this date. After the fall of the Lich King, Thrand sided with the Wyrmrest Accord, challenging Neltharion in a one-on-one battle, as it was Neltharian who taught Thrand his combat moves, he was easily dealt with, Thrand was killed right in front of Cyanigosa and Allistraszas' eyes. Having been stabbed through the heart from the greatsword of Neltharion, the Heart of the Wyrmrest Temple exploded, obliterating Thrand and making him inresurrectable..After Thrand's obliteration, Neltharion declared the extinction of the Greenmyst Dragons To this date, he is mourned by Cyanigosa and, strangely, the Inferno Coalition (Which was never affiliated with Thrand, though one of their Lieutenants bear a remarkable resemblance to his mortal form). The fate of the Greenmyst Dragons is bleak, Appearance Thrandasil's scales consist of a purplish hue, along with having blue eyes that are full aglow, his horns are made out of indestructible ice, and corrupted magma infests his feet, he also had white hair flowing between his horns. His body is covered in markings, each to represent the Dragonflights of the Coalition and the Heart of the Wyrmrest Temple. He often wears silver armor with him into battle. Thrand's Night Elf form was like usual ones, purple skinned, he always wore a blindfold, however, imitating the Demon Hunters, and would have blue eyes instead of golden, he would have teal, windswept hair and would wear brown metal armor and would wield two double-bladed spears with him. After changing to a High Elf form, he had long, white hair, having unusual black eyes with a white pupil, and wearing a black coat, Mithril shoulderpads and gauntlets, Emerald glass boots, and black cloth pants. He often wielded a greatsword or his spears in battle, around this time, he also started using guns. The spears were named Windshadow and Suleras =Weaponry= Thrand's spears were Windshadow and Suleras, After the fight with Neltharion, Windshadow was shattered to pieces, though Suleras was recovered by Cyanigosa, Thrand's mate, as such, Cyani is the only wielder of Suleras, Thrand's rifle was never found. It was also known that Thrand used magic as well. =Personality= Thrandasil is calm, lazy, relaxed and a bit of a slacker, yet kind, helpful, and resourceful, very few times would Thrandasil be cold and ruthless to a fellow Dragon, which is the main reason why he refused to go against the Blue Dragonflight. He would also not like it if danger were to befall his friends. Thrandasil is also seen as a sleeping Dog, don't kick him, or else he'll attempt to destroy you and would be driven into a rage that usually Cyani would only be able to prevent. =A Note to all people who disagree= There may be other Aspects for other Dragonflights, not just the Major Flights Blue, Green, Black, and Bronze. Have them. I would not like to argue with people, This is Fanon, which is fan-created, this is a Fanon Wiki, so I can create this. --KPZSR1 16:49, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Dragons Category:Characters